What The Meaning Of Waiting?
by bangchan44
Summary: "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGUNDANG PERTENGKARAN! KAU TAK MENGENALIKU!" Aku membanting pintu kamarku itu. .. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup dan merebutNYA DARIKU!" Kurasa saudariku kini sedang kerasukan. .. "Ah, Sora? Ya kan? Kau Yoon Sora kan?" Tanyanya. .. "Tolong berikan ini pada Song Jihyun ne?" Nadanya seperti meyakinkannya agar tenang. .. "EOMMAAA!" .. .. ...


_Tap Tap Tap__  
><em>**  
><strong>Aku mendengar orang itu melangkah kearahku. Jelas saja aku tahu! Disini hanya ada aku dan dia. Dia dan aku. Aku buru-buru menekuk kaki panjang jenjangku ini dan masuk kedalam sebuah lemari. "Tolong jangan temukan aku.." Aku menggumam beberapa kali.

_Tap Tap Tap__  
><em>  
>Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat dan lebih dekat. Sekarang dapat kurasakan keringatku bercucuran. Ya tuhan! Tolong jangan sekarang!<p>

_**Cklek!**__**  
><strong>_  
>Suara derap langkah itu kini mempercepat suaranya. Tapi bukan mendekat, melainkan menjauh. Terdengar suara riuh diluar. <em>BRAK! DUK! BUK! BAK!<em> Ehm..., tunggu sebentar.., bukankah itu terdengar seperti suara pukulan keras. Tunggu! Apa?! Pukulan?

_**BRAK!**_

Kubuka pintu lemari dengan kasar. _Ya_! _Namja_ itu! Ia terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menolongku. "_Ya_! Donghae _oppa_!" Aku menatap _namja_ yang menolongku itu tak percaya. _Jinjja_? _Eotteokhanyeo_?! Aku berlari sebelum Donghae _oppa_ mengejarku! Sungguh! Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam padaku? "_Ya_!_ Ya_! _Ya_! Sora-_ya_!" Sosok itu terus mengejarku. Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah. Menghiraukan matahari yang sudah mulai muncul dengan anggunnya. "_Ya_! _Ya_! Sora! Berhenti!" Suara itu, sepertinya itu bukan suara Donghae _oppa_. Aku menyudahi lariku dan mengatur nafas di sebuah halte. _'Aku berlari jauh juga.'_ Batinku. Tiba-tiba sesosok mengerikan itu datang, tetapi aku mengurunkan niatku untuk kembali kabur. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata dia bukan Donghae _oppa_. "_Yaa_! Lee _eonnie_! Mengapa kau berpakaian mengerikan seperti itu hah?" Aku meracau tak jelas di depan _eonnie_. Yap, kembaran Lee Donghae. "_Ya_! Kau juga! Mengapa membuat Eunhyuk merangkapmu hah?" Aku mengoreksi penampilanku. Simple, hanya saja aku menggunakan rok denim…,_pendek_. Aku menengadah, kembali menatap _eonnie_. Dengan santainya aku mengendikkan bahuku. "Kau...ingin menguntit lagi?" Tanya _eonnie_ dengan nada mengintrogasi. Aku sedikit tersentak. Secepat kilat kuubah ekspresi wajahku. Menyerngit. "Menguntit? Sejak kapan mafia sepertiku menguntit?" Aku sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'menguntit'. _eonnie_ terbahak. Aku menyatukan kedua alisku. Heran. "Sejak seorang agen rahasia, maksudku kau jatuh cinta?" Nadanya terdengar seperti menindas. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas. "Kau menguntit." Gumamku kesal. _eonnie_ tak dapat berhenti terbahak. "_Geumanhae_!" Aku menjerit cukup keras membuat _eonnie_ memberhentikan tawanya seketika.

"Yoon Sora?! Kau dari mana saja! Satu bulan terakhir ini, _Eomma_ perhatikan kau selalu pulang malam, bahkan bisa saja pagi! Apa tugasmu seberat itu?" _Eomma_ melakukan rutinitasnya. Aku menghela nafas. Bukannya aku membenci _Eomma_ku, aku menyayanginya. Bahkan aku dan saudariku rela menjadi mafia untuk kesembuhannya. "_Eomma_, bisakah kau tidak membuat kepalaku lebih pening? Aku lelah _Eomma_..." Lirihku seraya memasang wajah melas yang tampak terlihat alami. _Eomma_ buru-buru memasang wajah menyesal. "Yasudah, kau beristirahatlah. _Eomma_ hanya menghawatirkanmu." _Eomma _berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya. _'Eomma mianhae_..' Perih rasanya. Tetapi ini demi _Eomma_. _Eomma_ harus sehat!

_Drap-drap-drap-drap__  
><em>  
>Aku berlari kearah kamarku dan menemukan sosok yang kucari. "<em>Eonnie<em>.., kita ada job." Aku menatapnya sendu. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau beristirahatlah. _Eonnie_ akan mengizinkanmu." Dia saudariku satu-satunya. Saudari tiriku, Song Jihyun. "_Aniya_. Aku tak lelah. Barusan aku sudah makan dan efeknya lumayan. Aku tak apa." Aku bersikeras untuk tetap ikut. Aku dapat membaca fikirannya. "_Jinjja_..., kau tak dapat melihat mataku? Aku tulus.." Ia mencoba meyakinkanku. "Sudahlah, Song Jihyun! Ini masih pagi, jangan buat aku mengeluarkan energi yang cukup banyak hanya karena memarahimu." Aku menghela nafas seraya mengambil mantel hitamku dan celana jeans panjang berwarna lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tak lupa mengambil topi musim panasku dan kacamata hitam. Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan jati diriku. "Ingat Sora, aku menyukainya, orangnya, raganya, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya menyukai foto!" Jihyun kali ini benar-benar membuat amarahku melonjak 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGUNDANG PERTENGKARAN! KAU TAK MENGENALIKU!" Aku membanting pintu kamarku itu. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarku untuk memprepare diriku. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku keluar ruangan serba putih ini.

_**BRAK!**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup dan merebutNYA DARIKU!" Kurasa saudariku kini sedang kerasukan. Aku menyentil dahinya pelan. Berlagak seperti <em>namjachingunya<em>. Perlahan tangannya mulai lepas dari leherku. "Kau ini manusia apa robot?" Aku bergumam seraya menatapnya menang. Ia jatuh pingsan. "Kau terlalu banyak mempelajari ilmu-ilmu terlarang" Aku melengos pergi.

"Chee, kau terlambat!" Seru sosok yang menjulang tinggi itu. Mr. Jam. Itu nama samarannya selama kami bertugas. Aku hanya melirik Chee-Jihyun- dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan siapapun. Akupun begitu. "Keen! Bagi formasi!" Suara lantang Mr. Jam terdengar kembali. Keen yang bernama asli Jo Kwangmin hanya bergegas mengambil peta formasi. Lebih tepatnya peta letak perusahaan terkaya Korea Selatan. "Joe, kau siapkan persenjataan dan kau bagian mempossible-kan keadaan." Keen menerangkan kepada Joe atau yang biasa kukenal dengan nama Eonnie. "Sue, kau bagian membuat perangkap, cepat buat design!" Keen membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang menghisap benda lonjong tipis yang berasap kesayanganku. "Chee kau diam disini! Benar Mr?" Keen yang bertugas memberi hukuman langsung pada Chee. "Bagus Keen. Chee, ini jatahmu bulan ini!" Mr. Jam mengeluarkan amplop tersebut dari saku jasnya. Itu pertanda, dia akan mendapat beberapa juta _won_ lebih sedikit dari mafia lainnya. "T-tapi Mr?" Bantahan Chee akan pasti tak dihiraukan oleh Mr. Jam yang bernama asli Bang Yongguk.

Aku mulai membuat perangkap di ruang kerja pemilik perusahaan. Perangkap yang sudah ku desain dengan apik dan yang pastinya tak akan dapat membuat kecurigaan. Bukannya ingin sombong atau apa, aku sudah berkali-kali mendapat pujian dari soal desain perangkap yang kubuat sendiri. Sedangkan Chee, akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat kesalahan. Mungkin ia sudah lelah menjadi mafia. Haaah, sudahlah! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan perangkap ini!

"Test, Sue disini berbicara pada Keen, balas." Aku mulai berbicara melalui halkie-talkie yang tadi aku siapkan. "Keen ditempat, ada apa? Balas." Terdengar dari walkie-talkie suara Keen membalas. "Perangkap sudah siap, balas." Laporku. Jo Kwangmin atau Keen memang asisten pribadi Mr. Jam. Ia banyak di percayai dalam beberapa hal dan belum ada satupun kesalahan yang dibuat Keen. "Baiklah, siap ditempat, Joe mengabari bahwa sang 'mangsa' mulai datang, akhiri." Percakapan antara aku dan Keen kini berakhir. Kami bertiga bersiap di tempat masing-masing.

'Im Hyunsik?!' Hatiku menjerit melihat sesosok namja yang terbunuh oleh perangkapku sendiri. "Kau mengenalinya?" Aku menoleh kearah Kwangmin-Keen-, lalu menggeleng. Matanya melirik curiga ke arahku. "S-sora?" Aku terperanjat. Suara berat Hyunsik terdengar diteligaku. "Kau Yoon Sora kan?!" Suara berat Hyunsik yang di lontarkan secara paksa kini terdengar kembali. Kwangmin buru-buru menginjak punggung Hyunsik sehingga dagunya membentur lantai. Aku terlonjak. Tetapi, aku berusaha tenang. Aku dan Kwangmin pun berjalan menuju tempat disimpannya uang-uang perusahaan.

_Tes..__  
><em>Darah, ini darah! Kurogoh tasku untuk mengambil Tissue dan kutempelkan di hidungku. "God,please." Aku menggumam. Aku berjalan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah. Seperti biasa, ragaku mulai tak terkendali. Aku menguntitnya kembali.

Sial! Ia menoleh kepadaku karena derap langkahku yang tak kukontrol. "Ah, Sora? Ya kan? Kau Yoon Sora kan?" Tanyanya. Aku gugup setengah mati. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungku tak lagi mengalir. WAW! Bahkan hanya karena seorang lelaki saja kepenatan yang kurasa hilang seketika. "A-ah, _y-ye_." Aku hanya menatapnya err, agak takut-takut. "Em, bolehkan aku menitipkan ini?" Tangan kekarnya menyerahkan lollipop rainbow kearahku. Tatapanku tertuju pada lollipop itu. "Untuk siapa?" Aku bertanya dengan spontan. Kali ini aku berharap ia menjawab bahwa itu untukku. "Tolong berikan ini pada Song Jihyun _ne_?" Nadanya seperti meyakinkannya agar tenang. Apa lelaki di depanku ini menyukai Song Jihyun? _Yeoja_ keparat itu? Oh ayolah, untuk apa ia harus menaruh rasa pada _yeoja_ batu itu? "B-baiklah Park Chanyeol." Ok, aku menyebut namanya sekarang. "_Gomawo_ Sue." Ia tersenyum memandangku. Wait? Sue katanya? DRRTT! _Yaak_! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini Kwangmin menghubungi? Akh! Aku tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol dan ia membalasnya. "_Yeoboseyo_?"  
>'Chee mengundurkan diri.' Aku kaget bukan kepalang mendengar kabar dari Kwangmin.<br>"S-so? D-dia tidak aman?"  
>'Yah, Mr. Jam mengutus kita kecuali Joe karena dia masih ada pertandingan.' Aku mendengus kesal. Mengapa harus sekarang?<br>Aku memutuskan sambungan karena terlalu kesalnya. Aku mengantongi ponselku dan berbalik kearah Chanyeol. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol. Kurasa aku hanya berhalusinasi tentang ia memanggilku Sue. "Iya, kau Sue kan? Dan Jihyun, dia Chee. Sisanya Jihyun tidak memberi tahu." Ia menjelaskan dengan lempengnya. Aku semakin geram. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yeoja itu berusaha membocorkan itu? Ini benar-benar menyangkut _Eomma_. Dia jahat sekali. Aku menyerahkan lollipop itu kembali padanya dan bergegas berlari. Sebelumnya aku berbalik, "_Mian_, _Eomma_ dalam bahaya." Aku berlari dan tidak berhenti meskipun Chanyeol, namja itu, memanggilku berulang kali. "_Yeoja_ macam apa dia? Apa ia sudah dibutakan oleh rasanya pada Chanyeol? Sampai-sampai ia tak peduli pada _Eomma_? Akh!" Gumamku sendirian ketika aku berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku buru-buru mengenakan helm full face-ku dan mengendarai sepeda motorku menuju rumah terlebih dahulu.

-(Author POV)

"_EOMMAAA_!" Teriak Sora. Ia berlari mendekati rumahnya yang di penuhi oleh petugas-petugas medis. "_Eommaaaa_..!" Sora menerobos beberapa petugas demi menemui _Eomma_nya. Terlihat jelas disana _Eomma_nya terbaring tak berdaya tanpa darah. Tunggu tanpa darah. Sora mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah leher _Eomma_nya. Benar saja, leher _Eomma_nya menjadi biru. Sora tak habis pikir dengan saudarinya tersebut. Mengapa ia bisa setega itu dengan _Eomma_nya sendiri? Air mata Sora mengalir dengan luwes. Ia belum mampu menerima kenyataan. "_Eomma_" Ucap Sora ditengah-tengah tangisannya. Di depan rumah, terlihat Chanyeol dan Kwangmin yang baru saja datang-bersamaan-. "Benarkan" Gumam Kwangmin yang langsung menerobos _police line_ yang dibuat para petugas kepolisian. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apapun hanya mengikuti Kwangmin dari belakang. Kwangmin berjongkok, menyetarakan posisinya dengan Sora. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sora. Berusaha untuk menenangkan. "Kau jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan di masa kini..., masa depan menunggumu." Tutur Kwangmin pelan. Sora menoleh. _HUP!_ Sora menangis di pelukan Kwangmin dan pelukannya sangat erat. "J-jihyun..J-jihyun.." Ucap Sora ditengah tangisannya. Dengan gugup dan sedikit melirik Chanyeol, ia membalas pelukan _yeoja_ itu. Ditangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam lollipop untuk Jihyun. Ia menaikkan alisnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak pernah peka.

Sora kembali menangis saat hari pemakaman ibunya. Kwangmin yang masih setia menemani Sora berusaha menenangkannya. Sora memang benar-benar tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini yang dilakukan oleh saudarinya, Jihyun. Ia bahkan tak pernah membunuh seseorang, satu pun. Tapi, mengapa Jihyun melakukan experimennya dengan _Eomma_nya sendiri yang juga _Eomma_ Sora. Seumur hidup Sora tak ingin berhubungan kembali dengan Jihyun. Itu tekadnya. "Sora-_ya_, ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Kau lapar?" Sora bertanya pada Kwangmin. "Eung? _Na_?" Kwangmin balas bertanya. "_Ya_! Ayolah, kalau kau lapar, kita makan diluar. Aku malas memasak." Jelas Sora dengan polosnya. "Ah _ye_, aku lapar. Tapi aku mau kau masakkan makanan untukku." Pinta Kwangmin. "_Shireo_, kita makan diluar saja." Usul Sora yang memang malas memasak. "_Yaa_! _Jebaaaall_!" Kwangmin bergelayut manja di lengan Sora.

_**DEG! **_

Dapat diarasakan oleh keduanya jantung mereka yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sora menjadi tegang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kwangmin, ia malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sora. _Jinjja_.., bukankah itu..., terbalik? "Em, Kwangmin...," Sora akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Hm?" Sahut Kwangmin yang masih di posisinya. "Eung..., K-kau.., mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Sora. Fyuhh~ ini adalah pertanyaan yang Sora ingin tanyakan, tetapi, Sora selalu lupa. Kwangmin bangkit, tangannya tak lagi bergelayut di lengan Sora. "Memangnya kenapa?" Seperti biasa Kwangmin selalu balas bertanya. "_Haish_, _jinjja_." Sora menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Sora teringat Chanyeol. Sora dengan sergap mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pesan. _'Send!'_ Batin Sora. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Kwangmin dengan polosnya. "_Ya_! Kau mengintip pesanku!" Jerit Sora spontan. "Aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku, itu saja!" Tegas Sora. "Sama saja kau menyukai Chanyeol!" Bantah Kwangmin. Sora menghela nafas. "Mungkin iya..," Lirihnya. "Lalu, apa aku tak dapat tempat sedikitpun dihatimu?" Gumam Kwangmin. "Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sora. "Tidak. Tapi kau pasti tahu kalo Chanyeol sekarang milik Yook Chaera." Jelas Kwangmin. "Sudah kubilangkan?!" Tegas Sora untuk yang kedua kalinya. "_Ne_..,_ne_..," Kwangmin hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sora dengan malas. "Lalu, Apa arti aku menunggumu selama ini?"

-END-


End file.
